Gundam Wing: New Age
by Angel BlueFlame
Summary: It's Heero and Relena's daughter's Sweet 16, and Relena decides to bring the G-pilots' kids to the Sanc Kingdom. Imagine the possibilities... PG13 for potty word(s). PLZ R&R NO FLAMES!!!!
1. Prolo. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. No, seriously, I don't. ~_^ lol.  
  
Gundam Wing: New Age  
  
Prologue: The Reunion  
  
1 By: Angel_BlueFlame  
  
  
  
1.1 Year: AC 209  
  
1.2 Place: Yuy Mansion  
  
"Heero!" Relena called from downstairs, "Get down here. The guests will be arriving soon!"  
  
"I'll be down when I'm ready to come down," Heero responded. Relena sighed and glanced down at their five-year-old daughter, Angel.  
  
Angel looked like her mother with her father's eyes. She's usually kind, but can be very stubborn.  
  
An idea popped into Relena's head, "Go get your father," she smiled.  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" she replied with a smile. She immediately ran up the stairs, tripping once or twice.  
  
Relena raised three fingers, and lowered them one at a time as she quietly counted, "3...2...1." At one, she heard footsteps come down the stairs. She looked up to she Heero with his daughter in his arms. Relena laughed, "Your daughter rules you." Heero just gave his wife a small grin, already seeing it useless to argue.  
  
The doorbell rang. Heero placed Angel on the floor as Relena ran to answer the door. Milliardo and Noin walked through the door with their son, followed by Trowa and his children.  
  
Eight-year-old Aaron Peacecraft walked beside his mother with his arms crossed. He obviously didn't want to be here. He has Milliardo's platinum blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes.  
  
Rachel Barton and her younger brother, Devon, walked closely behind their father. Rachel was six and Devon was four. Rachel looked like a female version of her father (without the weird hair-do), and Devon had his late mother's jet-black hair and Trowa's green eyes.  
  
Milliardo didn't attempt to make any eye contact with Heero. Ever since Heero and Relena's wedding, Milliardo just ignored Heero, which was perfectly fine with Relena, as long as they weren't fighting.  
  
Noin was the first to speak, "Aaron, go play with Angel."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at his father, who gave him one of those 'Don't-start-with-me' looks. He rolled his eyes again and followed Angel to the backyard. Rachel walked after them followed by Devon.  
  
"How many more people are we expecting, exactly?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena pulled out her mental list of guests, "Let's see. There's Quatre, Catherine, their kids, Connor and Jordan, Wufei, Sally, and their children, Li and Min, and Duo, Hilde, and their children, Duo Jr. and Diana."  
  
Connor and Jordan (who is a girl) both have blonde hair. Connor has Quatre's blue eyes, and Jordan has Catherine's color eyes. Connor, like his cousin Rachel, is six. Jordan was born on the exact same day as Devon.  
  
Li and Min are twins and are five. Li is his father's 'Mini Me' in almost every way. Min has raven black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Duo Jr. (called Duo by all the other kids) lives up to his name, meaning Duo Jr. looks exactly like a seven year old Duo. Five-year-old Diana is a daddy's little girl. Like her brother, she has long brown hair and blue eyes, although her hair is longer. She also keeps her hair in a braid.  
  
Two hours later, all the guests had arrived. The women were in the kitchen, and the kids were in the backyard, being watched by their fathers. The ten children were busy playing Duck, Duck, Goose. Little four-year-old Jordan Winner, Jordie for short, was "it".  
  
"Duck," she tapped the top of Rachel's head, "duck," she tapped the top of Angel's head, "duck," she tapped the top of Min's head. She paused for a short moment before slapping the back of Li's head and yelling, "GOOSE!" Li chased her for two circles before Jordie made it safely to the empty spot that was his. He growled as he began his turn as "it".  
  
He touched the tops of Devon, Connor, and Aaron's heads, declaring them as "ducks". He stopped right behind Diana, pushed her and yelled goose. He had almost made one full circle before she tackled him to the ground right behind Aaron. (AN: Doesn't it just suck when you get tagged when you're just one step away?)  
  
Diana giggled as she got off of him; "You gotta go to the middle!"  
  
"I know that, baka onna!" he yelled, angrily. Diana scowled, brought her fist back, and punched Li right in the mouth.  
  
"My name is Diana, you dumb a..." Duo picked his daughter and covered her mouth with his hand just in time. He gave an embarrassed laugh.  
  
"Where does she pick up this stuff?" he laughed, with his daughter under his arm.  
  
"My question, exactly," Hilde glared at her husband from the door.  
  
"Cursing at age five," Wufei smirked, "You should be so proud," he added with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually," Hilde began, "it's age four, when she called Duo Jr. something I will not repeat."  
  
"Besides, Wufei, I thought you were teaching your kids to fight," Duo remarked, taking his hand away from his youngest's mouth.  
  
"I taught my son not to fight little girls," Wufei sneered.  
  
"Well, that's too bad," Diana began, "Cuz I fight little shit heads." Duo got his hand over her mouth too late, and this time Diana bit his hand, hard. Duo yelped in pain, and handed Diana to Hilde. Hilde snickered.  
  
"If you hadn't accidentally shown her how to curse, this wouldn't have happened. Come along Oniko*, I think it's time for a time-out." Hilde carried a pouting Diana back into the house. Duo followed her, with his hand in his mouth, wondering how his five-year-old could bite hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Li wiped the blood on his lip onto his sleeve. Min was roaring in laughter, "Man, you got your butt kicked by a Maxwell kid!" she squealed.  
  
"Quiet, daughter," Wufei ordered his daughter sternly.  
  
"Yes, Father," she said, trying her hardest to suppress her giggles.  
  
In the kitchen, the women were carrying on a conversation. Hilde came back after leaving Diana with Duo in the living room.  
  
She let out a sigh and then spoke, "She's a little tomboy. I bought three dresses for her last week. When I told her that she was going to wear a dress today, she told me that she didn't have any. I thought she was telling a story so that she wouldn't have to wear a dress, but when I went to her closet, they were all gone. I looked at the bottom of her closet, and there they were, all three dresses, in shreds."  
  
The three other women gasped, and then laughed.  
  
"Rachel's so polite," Catherine noted, "Trowa's doing a good job of raising her. It's hard to believe it's been four years since Jennifer died. She and I went into labor with Devon and Jordie at the same time. They're practically twins."  
  
"Speaking of twins," Relena began, to get off a depressing subject, "Sally, what's it like raising a set of twins?"  
  
"With Wufei around, it's like raising three children," Sally replied. The others chuckled, "He spends all day training them, and then greets me with 'Onna! Where's dinner?'. It's so frustrating! He wants another son, but I'm ready to have another daughter, just to spite him."  
  
"Well, I already know that Heero wants to start training Angel when she's older, but I don't think she'll want to."  
  
"Either that, or you don't want her to," Catherine added.  
  
"Both," Relena replied, "She just doesn't strike me as the kind of person who will want to fight."  
  
"Unlike my Oniko," Hilde smiled.  
  
In the backyard, Duo, followed by Diana, walked back outside with a camera in one had and a bandage around the other.  
  
"Oi! I wanna get a few shots of the kids," he smiled. He rounded the children and put them in two lines in this order:  
  
(Back): Angel, Connor, Duo Jr., Aaron, Rachel, and Diana  
  
(Front): Li, Devon, Jordie, and Min.  
  
Duo took 3 shots. He'd get double prints, and each family would have a picture of the children on this day.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Oniko is Japanese for "demon child". This is Diana's nickname.  
  
I hope I didn't do a bad job. I hope that you ppl like this fic, cuz it took me forever to actually write it down then type it up. ^_^ You ppl had better R&R or no next chapter, K? L8r!  
  
~*Angel*~  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chp.1 Re-introductions

Gundam Wing: New Age  
  
Chapter 1: Re-introductions  
  
By: Angel BlueFlame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Lord knows I wish I did!!)  
  
AN: Okay. I got a review saying that they were confused about the G-kids. Well, be confused no more! I want all of my readers to be able to follow the story. Kids with a * beside their names weren't in the prologue. Enjoy!  
  
Year: AC 219  
  
Angel Yuy:  
  
Angel is the fifteen-year-old daughter of Heero and Relena. She's usually sweet and quiet, but extremely headstrong in her beliefs. She goes to a private school. She's very close to both of her parents, though both are usually working. She prefers not to fight, but will if need be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell Jr.:  
  
Between him and his two younger sisters, Duo, at age seventeen, is the least serious. He pulls pranks on everyone, and gets a joke in whenever he can (corny or not). He is carefree and reckless most of the time and has his natural big brother instincts over his sisters. Plus, I think I should add he is just as good-looking as Duo Sr. (if not more so! ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diana Maxwell:  
  
Fifteen-year-old Diana Maxwell is not a girl you want to mess with. She is a merciless fighter. Some say that she should be Heero's daughter rather than Duo's, but she looks too much like Duo for that to be so. Although she seems to be all about fighting, there is actually a whole lot more to her than many know. She puts her nickname 'Oniko' in good use when fighting. She often runs away from home to go on secret missions, and no one knows whom for or why. Diana is very close to her younger sister and looks out for her when she's around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haley Maxwell: *  
  
Haley is five years old and looks up to Diana, although she doesn't act like her at all. Haley is usually seen carrying her favorite doll around. Haley, unlike her older siblings, has black hair and blue eyes. Haley is one of two people who see Diana for who she really is. Haley is quiet and quite shy, but she loves to read her little books to her family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Connor Winner:  
  
Connor is sixteen and the oldest of the four Winner children. He is kind and easy to get along with. Although he can be a little immature at times, he's usually the voice of reason, alongside his cousin, Rachel. Connor and Rachel are very close, and together they watch over their younger siblings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jordan Winner:  
  
Jordie is Quatre and Catherine's only daughter. She's fourteen years old. She is very close to both of her cousins and her older brother, to the point where they're almost always seen together. She is cheerful and a good friend. One of her favorite things to do is play the piano. She absolutely hates fighting and usually stops arguments whenever she can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trevor Winner: *  
  
Little Trevor is seven years old. He's extremely hyperactive and takes enjoyment from getting on his older sister's nerves. He has reddish-brown hair like Catherine, and blue eyes like Quatre. Trevor looks up to Connor and their cousin, Devon. He also likes to be the center of attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luke Winner: *  
  
Luke is one year old. He has blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He's usually in his playpen. He's very particular about who holds him. The only people he'll allow with out kicking, screaming, throwing a fit are his parents, Connor, Rachel, and Jordie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel Barton:  
  
Sixteen-year-old Rachel is always the voice of reason. Rachel and Devon's mother, Jennifer, died when Rachel was two. Rachel loves to sing. There is one song that she sings that was the song Jennifer sang as a lullaby to Rachel, who in turn sang is to Devon when he was a baby. She does what she can to keep her mother's memories alive, but it seems to get harder for her as she gets older. Rachel is wise beyond her years, and Devon often looks to her as a source of comfort and advice. Years after Jennifer's death, Trowa and his children left the circus and settled down in a home near Quatre's so that Rachel and Devon could get a good education and be close to their only other relatives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devon Barton:  
  
Devon, who is fourteen, is very close to his sister and cousins. He and Jordie were born on the exact same day. Devon didn't know his mother before she died, which was a month or so after he was born. The only things he knows are what Rachel and Trowa have told him. Trowa told him that after he was born, Jennifer got very sick, and later died. Since then, Trowa had to raise the two on his own. Devon doesn't talk a lot, but makes his opinion known on certain topics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chang Li:  
  
Li is Sally and Wufei's fifteen-year-old son. Wufei starting training Li and his twin sister at a very young age. Li likes to fight with his katana. He's a little egotistical and chauvinistic. Ever since that reunion, he and Diana have had a serious disliking toward each other. He's also a little loud-mouthed, which often gets him into trouble. Even though he doesn't like to show it, he cares a great deal about his sisters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chang Min:  
  
Min is Li's twin sister. Unlike Li, she prefers to fight without weapons. She is constantly trying to prove to her father that she is just as strong a fighter as her brother, which she is. She feels that Wufei favors Li, and, even though she loves her brother, sees him as competition. Min is close to her mother and likes to help take care of her baby sister every now and then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chang Meilan: *  
  
Meilan is Sally and Wufei's eight-month-old daughter. Wufei named her after his wife who died when they were fourteen. (AN: I used to not like Wufei, but after reading his part of Episode Zero, I kinda felt sorry for him. Poor Wufei!) Meilan has a little bit of black hair and has blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aaron Peacecraft:  
  
Aaron is Milliardo and Noin's first son. He's eighteen. He's protective of Angel and his little brother, Nick. He's a lot like Milliardo (but he'd never admit it). He had long hair when he was younger, but got it cut when he was eleven, and decided to keep it short. He really doesn't like being told what he can and can't do, but deals with it when it's his parents who are telling him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nickolas Peacecraft: *  
  
Nick is five years old and very rambunctious. He likes to hang around Aaron. Nick has the same hair and eye color as he brother and father, and his hair is just about shoulder length.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay ppl. I hope you all get the idea. Out of what you know about the characters, I want you to tell me who you like the most (so far). I also will be pairing some of the characters up. I want you to guess who you think will wind up together. If you have N E questions, E-mail me and I'll be happy to answer them 4 U! I'm gonna try to update ASAP, so just bear with me, K?  
  
L8r!  
  
~*Angel*~ 


	3. Chp 2 The Gathering

Gundam Wing: New Age Chapter 2: The Gathering By: Angel BlueFlame  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Angel, and I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. /**other ppl** Hi Angel./ lol.  
  
AN: I just wanted to say thx 2 the people who've reviewed this fic so far.  
  
A girl, who looked around the age of fifteen, sat comfortably on a couch in a mansion, reading a book. Her honey blonde hair falling just at her shoulders and her Prussian blue eyes gazed intently at the page of the book. She looked up when she heard her mother enter the house. "How was work?" she asked, placing the book on the coffee table in front of her. She made room for her mother to sit down. "Horrible, for lack of a better word," Relena replied. The butler brought her and her daughter, Angel, each a cup of tea, "So, how was your day?" "Boring, as usual," Angel answered. Relena gazed at a picture that was on the mantle above the fireplace. It was a picture of ten children, one of them being Angel. It was taken about ten years ago at a reunion that Relena decided to have, and it worked out well, with the exception of a small confrontation between two of the children. "Besides Aaron, do you remember any of those children," Relena asked Angel, motioning to the picture. "No, not really. Why?" "I was just wondering," she responded. As she took a sip of tea, she began to think, 'I wonder what it would be like to get all the kids over here. It will be Angel's sixteenth birthday in a little more than two weeks.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Heero walked in and sat in a chair across from them. "Well, you're home early," Angel noted. Heero just gave a nod. "Angel," Relena began, "how would you feel if I invited those children to you're birthday?" "I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess it'd be interesting." "Well, that's one way of putting it," Heero mumbled. "But, we don't know each other that well," Angel continued, "It'd be one silent party." "Maybe, we could have them stay the night, that way the ten of you could get reacquainted," Relena suggested. "No," Heero growled. "Why not, Daddy. It's sounds like a lot of fun," Angel inquired. "Five of those ten are boys," he answered. "Not this again," Angel sighed as she rolled her eyes. "That's true, Heero, but one of those boys is Aaron, and he wouldn't let anyone mess with Angel, you know that," Relena argued. "Plus the fact that you've taught me all the self-defense moves someone could learn in a lifetime," Angel added. "All right, we'll get them up here next week, you'll have the whole week to get to know each other, and then they spend the night," Relena resolved. Heero started to object, but then Angel gave her version of the death glare, and he just smiled and said nothing. "Great, let's go make the invitations," Angel said to her mother. Relena and Angel walked to the kitchen together and Heero remained in the living room. "I've gotta bad feeling about this," Heero sighed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Three days later...  
  
"You have Mail," a laptop computer spoke. A girl with long light brown hair in a braid, sat down in front of it. It was the details of a mission. Suddenly, a tall boy with a braid almost as long as hers burst into her room. "Hey, dip shit! Haven't you heard of knocking before entering?" she yelled. "Yeah, but I don't believe everything I hear," he laughed, "Diana, we got this invite from the Yuys." "Let me see," she said as she snatched from her brother, and read it aloud,  
  
"Mr. Duo Maxwell Jr. and Miss Diana Maxwell, You and your family are invited to spend the week of June 11th in the Sanc kingdom, and you are invited to stay the night in the Yuy mansion on June 15th for Miss Angel Yuy's sixteenth birthday. RSVP to Relena Yuy."  
  
"What d'ya think?" Duo asked. Diana shrugged handing him the invitation, "Well, do you wanna go?" "Sure, why not? Go get Dad, and RSVP," she shrugged again. As soon as Duo left, Diana sat back down at her computer and typed in "Mission: Declined." After sending the message, she walked out of the room and joined her brother. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey, Rachel. Did you get an invitation to Angel's birthday?" a blonde haired boy, Connor, asked his cousin as she walked in to his home. "Yeah. Devon and I both did. We sent our RSVP an hour ago," Rachel replied. "Oh my God, this is gonna be so much fun," a blonde haired girl said as she approached the two, "I mean, we're seeing people we haven't seen in like ten years." "Glad to see your enthused, Jordie," a black haired boy with emerald green eyes muttered in a sarcastic tone as he walked through the door. "Yeah! Why not you?" she asked her 'twin' cousin, "Oh, you're still sore because your girlfriend moved away." "She wasn't my girlfriend, Jordan!" Devon bellowed. He had had a crush on a girl from school, and they started hanging out after summer had started. Jordie giggled, "Oh come on, Devon! You've had a crush on that girl since last year." "You don't know that," Devon pouted. "Oh, yes I do. You can't fool a hopeless romantic on matters of the heart," Jordie explained, "Besides, if makes you feel better she liked you, too. She only rejected you because she didn't want a long distance relationship, 'cause they never work. So cheer up already!" Devon let out a slight smile that indicated that he did feel a little better. "Well, I'm gonna go start packing," Jordie said before heading for the staircase. "But it's a whole week before we leave," Rachel noted. "Yeah, I know, but if I don't do it now, I won't ever get around to it," Jordie explained. "Dad'll be over here in a little bit. I'm gonna go help Aunt Catherine with dinner," Rachel stated as she walked to the kitchen. "Hey Dev!" a little reddish-brown headed seven-year-old boy piped as he was running down the stairs. "What are you up to, Trevor?" Connor asked his younger brother suspiciously. "Oh...you know...the usual," Trevor tried no to laugh. There was a girl's scream from upstairs. "MOM! TREVOR PUT A BUCKET OF WATER ON TOP OF MY DOOR AGAIN!!!" Jordie screamed. "You'd think by now she'd learn to look," Trevor laughed as he ran to the backyard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So, do you wanna go?" Min asked her twin brother, ducking to dodge his right punch. "No, do you?" Li replied jumping as one of her low kicks hit air. "Yes. Tell ya what," she said pausing to announce her proposal, "If I win, we both go, but if you win then I go alone." "Done," he replied. She held her hand out for them to shake on it. He rolled his eyes and shook her hand, and just as he did, she jerked him forward and he fell to the ground. She placed her foot on his back, and simply said, "I win." She laughed as she walked inside. He growled as he followed behind. He picked his katana up as he past it, and gripped it firmly. "Pay attention next time, Li," he heard someone say from the shadows. Wufei stepped out. Li growled again as he continued inside followed by his father. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're coming Aaron?" Angel asked her older cousin. "Of course," he replied, "Heero said I gotta protect you from the other four guys, not that you'll need it." "Dad can be so weird sometimes," Angel laughed. "Who's isn't," Aaron replied, "So what's Nick supposed to do while I'm at your place." "I'm pretty sure there'll be other little kids around that Nick to play with," Angel answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week later...  
  
Five adults, seven teenagers, one child and two babies, wait in the Sanc kingdom airport. "So what now?" Connor asked out of no where. Just then, Heero, Relena, and Angel walk up to them.  
  
TBC... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know that wasn't much, but I think you'll like the next chapter. Warning: it'll be about a week B4 I get the next chapter posted, 'cuz I gotta lot of stuff to do starting tomorrow. Plz hang in there as long as you can! L8r! ~*Angel*~ 


End file.
